pirategalaxytipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Best place to get energy in best system
Ok you allways want a good refuel of energy after a hard battle well your in luck Because I am going to tell you the best place on the planet and other systems to the best place to refeul. There a surten places on vega 'system is vega 4 is the best planet to refeul if you havon't explore vega 4 yet I prosume you explore it now but if you do have already explore vega 4 then make a jump to vega 4 if you are already there on orbit go down to the surface if you already on surface follow my instructions go to the spwane place on vega 4 or go to the middle of the map then go up the map right up then go right where the mantis mauarder are jest keep going right until you see the the mountin is geting closer then you see a gap go threw it then you get to the best refeuling place jest wach out from mantis mauarder and the energy value you get is over 50 and 60. Now for the '''Atares '''system the best planet to refeul is a veary dangerus part its full of mantis go get rank 30 to go clear the area from gemini if you are able to go to gemini and you have gemini ship and baster and other stuff you can clear the area with out a sinigle scratch Eny way make a jump to lustra if you already on lustra or in orbit then go to the spwane place where you land from orbit when you look in your map go down keep going until you see mantis harvesters and mantis barbaroin go left keep going left until you see the a damige abandon base there are 2 lanes you go to the right lane NOT THE LEFT LANE keep going and avoid the mantis freezroids in the way as well keep going until you see the rank 25 harvester and barbions then go to the there are another 2 lane this time go left then keep going until you see an army of mantis use afterburner if you don't have one well tought you woun't survive if you don't have an afterburner if you do have an afterbuner use it. Then you see another lane full of mantis army go threw it with a afterbuner again then you see energy cells if you want mantis to stop buging you will you refeul your energy then call one of the players who has a gemini ship AND HAVE A FUSION TEMPEST BLASTERS OR OTHER FUSION BLASTER AND A RANK 30 AND OVER YOU WILL KNOW IF THEY HAVE FUSION BLASTER OR ECT ECT BECAUSE THE BEAM IS GREEN NOT BLUE. The energy value you get there is over 70 and 80. '''Gemini '''system the best place is tech its a sort name of techorinha its a veary hard planet to stay live in its full of pryos that has thermole-blast that set you on fire and full of pralizers they have big huge heavey sheilds and really hard to take down if you face it alone you will die EXPECT IF YOU HAVE MIZER SHIP AND MIZER STUFF LIKE BLASTERS. Ok now as well as I keep telling you the spwane place keep going up but keep on eye out for a tunnle then after that keep going up until theres a dead end with pryros there and rocketeers rank 35 when you get to the dead end go left until you see a tunnle go threw the tunnle and after that go right (If you see pryros and rocketeers in a army use afterbruner use the best afterburner like fusion afterbuner because the proys use afterbuner as well to cach you up then shoot at you then burn you) then when you leave the tunnle go right until you see energy cells don't be there to long theres death squad comes there. The value of energy is over 130 and 150. '''MIZER SYSTEM PLACE TO REFEUL IS COMING OUT SOON BECAUSE I AM NOT IN MIZER YET I AM STIL IN GEMINI ' '''SOLO IS COMING SOON AFTER I AM IN MIZER AND WHEN I DO ALL MIZER STORY MISSION AND WHEN SOLO SYSTEM IS FINISH BEING CONSTRCUTED BECAUSE SOLO IS A NEW SYSTEM BECAUSE I HEARD FROM ONE OF THE PEOPLE THAT DONE ALL THE MIZER STORY MISSION AND HE SAID THERE NOTHING IN SOLO SYSTEM BUT A GALTIC GATE THERES ALWAYS A SPACE STATION NERE THE STAR GET AT GEMINI,MIZER,SOLO AND THE OTHER GALAXY FETHER ON WHEN HE WENT TO STAR MAP AND HE SOW NO PLANETS AND NOTHING. WARNING DO NOT INTEND TO USE THE MANTIS HIVE OR DRACONIS AS A REFUEL STOP IT IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS AND DEATH IS NEAR IMMINENT!